


The Kai Type

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Short fluff stories [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai want's to spend some quality time with you~ and make lunch for you. enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kai Type

**Author's Note:**

> it is probably badly written xDD I just wanted to update it tonight. i have to go out now so I will work to correct is fast.  
> this is part of my gazette/reader fic <333  
> please enjoy <33333

Kai kept smiling the whole trip home while both of you finally reached your destination. Home sweet home.  
After a whole day of walking around, taking pictures and going to an amusement park you finally reached your house and have some time to relax.  
Kai slowly take out his key's and opens up the door for you making you go in first. After that he decides to make you lunch. You were both hungry after so much activity you needed to re charge with some food.  
-I can make something special just for you~ I need to try my new recipe-  
you smile widely at him and nod gently, making yourself comfortable inside the house. Kai removes his own shoes and you do the same, while reaching the living room. You both needed to relax now, since today was a good day for a day off. Kai wanted to spend as much time as he could with you since it was his only day off. He didn't want to hear from the others nor from the manager. He just needed to relax in good company. You were perfect for today. He decided to prepare something easy and not to heavy to eat. Vegetable and maybe some pasta just to have some Italian foot for a change.  
You open the Tv to see the news and just like a flash you see The Gazette on tv right now. You were happy that the popularity of the band was getting and the fact that during the interview Kai seemed quite happy when answering to the questions.  
The image of Kai smiling on screen and nodding at the questions for then bursting up laughing again make you smile. He was really happy and you can see all the passion and friendship the band has. You got distracted, you didn't even notice Kai reaching from behind you looking at the screen.  
-of it's the latest interview we had. Wow, I actually managed to miss it?-  
when his voice reaches you, you turn around shocked and panicked. You didn't want to make him think of work again but he just smiled again at you and makes you feel more calm.  
He joins you on the couch leaning his head against your shoulder, you doing the same. The fact that Kai was so happy and comfy around you, made you feel satisfied and needed to show him that. Your hand reached for his own twirling your fingers together making him notice you. Kai turn's around and smiles at you. That warm, gentle smiles makes you forget all the stress and tiredness from earlier and lean against him, searching for his lips. Kai obliges of course and leans in kissing you tenderly.  
It was a gentle, sweet touch and you could sense the cotton candy from earlier still on his lips. It was really sweet and you lick his lips just to share the taste of the sweet cotton you both enjoyed at the amusement park.  
-you taste sweet-  
he said after parting from the kiss you both enjoyed making you blush at those words. He was still smiling and kissed you once again before parting and getting up.  
-im sorry..the water is boiling, bu after lunch we can have dessert..~  
Kai crossed his fingers over your chin, as if you were a kitten, then ran his finger over your chin reaching for your mouth and lips. You slowly open up your lips and take in the fingers he was holding over your lips. Now his smile became more devilish and perverted as it turned into a grin that gently leaned you into dirty fantasies that could actually come true after lunch. It was just as expected from Kai, the tender and gentle Kai was also know for being also a total tease and dominant boyfriend.  
-I'll be right back~ keep those lips moist for me, will you?-  
his grin left your sight but your mind was still processing everything that was happening right now. Kai was being devilish and you loved it. When you get off the couch and reach him in the kitchen you see him boil the pasta and make the veggie sauce. He had quite a taste for spices and apparently Kai wanted to make something special. So you joined him hugging him from behind leaning your head against his back.  
-Oh~? What is it? Want to keep me company?-  
you answer and smile still hugging him from behind.  
-Soo? Are you hungry for pasta? or...?~  
your laughter made him realize you were in a flirty mood and needed some entertainment for the night, he agreed to it by caressing your hand gently, twirling his fingers with yours.  
-yeah, I'm in that mood too, but if we go on it now, the pasta will burn-  
when you release yourself from him he turns around and kisses your forehead, before removing the locks of hair. He slowly moved his fingers over your chin reaching for it and raising your head so your eyes meet. His gaze drove you insane as you slowly devour each others gazes thinking of what was going to happen next. He closed the distance between you by kissing and licking your lips edging you to open your mouth, you do as he asked and part your lips letting his tongue play around with yours. It was such a hungry kiss you melt immediately and lean against him completely. Your hands found their was around his neck as he pushes you against the kitchen door making it slam hard on the wall.  
You groan into the kiss while his hands raise your hips making it easy for you to wrap your leg around his waist. It was erotic the was he toyed with you and made you feel like you were his and nobody else.  
-I love the scent of your body...-  
he spoke making shivers cross your whole body and arch your back further into the door. His voice could drive you crazy in second. And his own essence was making you shiver in pleasure.  
-you are my dessert and always will be~ I want to savor this delicious taste you have and keep having seconds every time.-  
you groan his name while his mouth travels to your jaw and neck licking, biting and sucking on your skin.  
When you say his name once he bit your jaw gently leaving a small trace of his presence... when you said it again he licked and bit your neck slowly leaving hickey all over your neck.  
-I can't...if you keep calling my name like that i'm going to loose it... you are driving me insane babe~  
his tongue was like a gun and his words were the bullets, killing you every time he spoke and kissed your skin. It burned and the arousing sensation in your body made you shiver. You needed it, you wanted more and you had to have it, now.  
When Kai finally released your body, your leg still wrapped around his waist made you realize you were not the only one needing this. His arousal was getting visible making you smile.  
-I think we need to...-  
but before he could finish the sentence the water boiled up and you both turned around to see the water gurgling out.  
The pasta was completely dry and the water covered up the whole kitchen floor. Kai quickly turned the fire off and took a rag to clean it up before someone slipped over it.  
-I'm so sorry. I...got distracted.. forgive me..I...-  
you try to calm him down by helping him and laughing at this because it turned out to be quite funny. Kai laughed a bit too before cleaning the floor together with you. Your hands kept touching each others and bumping your bodies together as you moved around the small kitchen bot enjoying the small contact you had.  
It was more then enough for you. Kai was happy and it was all that you needed.  
After cleaning up the kitchen you rejoin the the living room looking at the Tv eating some chips and waiting for the pizza to arrive.  
-apparently no romantic lunch today..I messed up a bit..sorry for that...-  
when you laugh and kiss his cheek she smiles at you and wraps his hand around your neck.  
-I love you, you know what? And sorry for putting up with a clumsy person like me.-  
you turn around and kiss him on the lips making him shut up. Before parting you told him not to talk like that and that you were as much to fault as he it. You both got carried away and it was nobody's fault.  
He nodded gently making you feel more at ease.  
-I'm sorry...~  
his head found shelter on your shoulder one more time and your hand found it's way to his hair caressing it gently. He closed his eyes just for a second smelling the sweet scent of your hair that was tickling his nose. You removed the locks of hair from your shoulders and moved them to the other side so he could be more comfortable.  
His slow breathing made you realize he was slowly falling asleep or just relaxing in this peace you were having.  
The volume of the Tv was loud so you decide to turn it off and mute the Tv for a little while.  
At least until the Pizza doesn't arrive.  
-babe...?-  
you turn around to see his sleepy face still leaning down on your shoulders making you curious. Was he talking in his sleep?  
-I love you baby...-  
you blush and smile gently responding to him, and even if the was asleep and didn't hear it. You would still tell him that when he wakes up~


End file.
